kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Jan Długosz
Jan Długosz (1 December 1415, Stara Brzeźnica – 19 May 1480, Kraków; also known as Joannes, Ioannes or Johannes Longinus or Dlugossius) was a Polish priest, chronicler, diplomat, soldier, and secretary to Bishop Zbigniew Cardinal Oleśnicki of Kraków. Life .]] Jan Długosz is best known for his Annales seu cronici incliti regni Poloniae (The Annals of Jan Długosz), covering events in southeastern Europe, but also in Western Europe, from 965 to 1480, the year he died. His work was first printed in 1701-1703. Whenever he bothers to mention himself in the book, he writes of himself in the third person. He belonged to the Wieniawa coat-of-arms. Długosz was a canon at Kraków, educated in that city's Jagiellonian University. He was sent by King Casimir IV Jagiellon of Poland on diplomatic missions to the Papal and Imperial courts, and was involved in the King's negotiations with the Teutonic Knights during the Thirteen Years' War (1454-66) and at the peace negotiations. In 1434, Długosz's uncle, the first pastor at Klobuck, appointed him to take over his position as canon of St. Martin church at Klobuck. The town was in the Opole territory of Silesia, but had recently been conquered by Władysław II Jagiełło. Długosz stayed until 1452 and while there, founded the canonical monastery. In 1450, Długosz was sent by Queen Sophia of Halshany and King Casimir to conduct peace negotiations between John Hunyadi and the Bohemian noble Jan Jiskra of Brandys, and after six days' of talks convinced them to sign a truce. In 1455 in Kraków, a fire spread which destroyed much of the city and the castle, but which spared Długosz's house. In 1461 a Polish delegation which included Długosz met with emissaries of George of Podebrady in Beuthen (Bytom), Silesia. After six days of talks, they concluded an alliance between the two factions. In 1466 Długosz was sent to the legate of Breslau (Wrocław), Silesia in order to attempt to obtain assurance that the legate was not biased in favor of the Teutonic Knights. He was successful, and was in 1467 entrusted with tutoring the king's son. Długosz declined the offer of the Archbishopric of Prague, but shortly before his death was elected Archbishop of Lwów. At some point in his life he loosely translated Wigand of Marburg's Chronica nova Prutenica from Middle High German into Latin, however with many mistakes and mixup of names and placesSamples of Jan Dlugosz mistakes and mixups on Pages 431-434 in Scriptorum Rerum Prussicarum. Works *''Annales seu cronicae incliti Regni Poloniae'' (Annals or Chronicles of the Famous Kingdom of Poland) :Roczniki, czyli kroniki sławnego Królestwa Polskiego (new Polish translation of the Annals, 1961–2006) :The Annals of Jan Dlugosz (English translation of key sections of the work, ISBN 1901019004) *''Historiae Polonicae libri xii'' (Polish Histories, in Twelve Books; written 1455–80; first published 1711-12, in 2 volumes) *''Banderia Prutenorum, flag book, completed in or shortly after 1448, when Stanislaw Durink painted the illuminations. See also *List of Poles Notes External links * ''Liber beneficiorum ecclesiae Cracoviensis ("Book of the Benefices of the Bishopric of Krakow") At the National Digital Library of Poland Category:1415 births Category:1480 deaths Category:People from Pajęczno County Category:Polish historians Category:Polish diplomats Category:Polish bishops Category:Canons of Kraków Category:15th-century Roman Catholic archbishops Category:Archbishops of Lwów Category:Chroniclers Category:Chronicles regarding Lithuania Category:15th-century historians Category:Alumni of Jagiellonian University be:Ян Длугаш be-x-old:Ян Длугаш cs:Jan Długosz de:Jan Długosz eo:Jan Długosz fr:Jan Długosz la:Ioannes Dlugossius lt:Janas Dlugošas hu:Jan Długosz ja:ヤン・ドゥウゴシュ pl:Jan Długosz ru:Длугош, Ян sv:Jan Długosz uk:Ян Длугош